


i met you in the dark, you lit me up

by DangerCW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hints of Kara/Jimmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerCW/pseuds/DangerCW
Summary: Maggie and Alex find their relationship building month by month. Focusing on the first year of their relationship, domestic bliss has never been so good.





	1. everything comes back to you ( the first month )

**Author's Note:**

> A look at the first 12 months of Maggie and Alex's relationship as they continue to build towards something amazing. There will be 12 chapters, each focusing on a new month in their romance. I'll be releasing this in chunks of four chapters. There is a general light smut warning as nothing will be graphically described but it's both touched upon and implied.

In the first month of dating, it was almost comical how quickly Alex and Maggie fell into a routine of domestic bliss following the start of their relationship. It could have just been the holiday season egging them on with romantic declarations of Christmas love on TV. It really didn’t matter to Maggie though as she was sure she’d be falling hard for Alex without warm fires meant for cuddling and sipping hot chocolate.

Neither of them were really sure who suggested a Christmas party first but the idea took hold and they were knee deep in holiday cheer planning.

“What about pin the beard on Santa?” Maggie asked with an excited smile, holding up a decorative Santa for Alex to see.

Setting her wine glass down, Alex let out a chuckle. “I’m not sure about the people you invited but something tells me that my friends would definitely try and cheat and then cause a huge scene when accused of cheating.

“Too whimsical?”

“Yes, but a very cute idea.”

The planning and playful banter continued right on up to the party. Alex had invited the usual crowd of Kara, Winn, Jimmy, Mon-El, J’onn, her mother and a smattering of other DEO agents while Maggie invited some of her fellow detectives. The egg nog, which Alex had generously spiked, was a hit, but not quite as much of a hit as Pin The Beard on Santa turned out to be.

“You know if the whole badass thing doesn’t work out for Alex and Maggie, they could totally be party planners.” Winn said as he finished off his fourth cup of egg nog, “Like it’d be cool opening a catering company with your best friend.”

“Yeah they could call it Gal Pals Catering.” Jimmy chimed in with a laugh, catching Kara’s eye and winking at her.

“Badass Gal Pals!” Winn exclaimed rather excitedly. “That’s such a good name.”

“It was a joke Winn.” Jimmy said, getting a blank star in return, “ You know cause they are ‘gal pals’ and all.” Still, Winn sat confused, brow knitted tight as he tried to figure out what Jimmy meant.

“Alex and Maggie are together.” Kara explained quickly, laughing as she did.

“They’re lesbians!” Winn shouted a little too louder, catching the attention of the entire room. Alex raised an eyebrow, silently questioning Kara as to what the hell Winn was talking about. Shrugging apologetically back at her sister, Kara just chuckled while Jimmy gave Winn a whack on behalf of Alex.

The fun and drinking continued well into the night until finally Kara had to lift a drunken Winn into her arms to get him home. Finally alone, Maggie let out a sigh as she glanced around the place, sizing up the mess they had left to clean up.

“I vote we just leave it.” Alex said as she flung herself down on the couch. 

Laughing lightly, Maggie took a seat next to her, tucking her feet under herself and draped on arm across the back of the couch. “There are plenty of other things to do.”

Maggie’s fingers danced across Alex’s shoulder. The other woman visibly shivered as a smile broke across her face. The two women had been together just over a month and while they had agreed to go slow, Alex was really over the slow. For almost a week, she had been telling Maggie she was ready.

“Other things?” Alex questioned, grinning as her own hand began to move up Maggie’s thigh.

“Mmhm.” Maggie whispered, leaning her head in closer to Alex. “Things like opening your present.” 

Before Alex could protest, Maggie was off the couch and heading to Alex’s bedroom, “Stay right there!” Maggie called back as she disappeared from view.

“You are such a tease Sawyer!” Alex yelled back with disappointment flooding her voice.

“Just give me a minute!”

“This is literally taking forever!”

“It’s worth it!”

“What did you get me a pony?”

Alex laughed as her own joke as she picked up the television remote and turned it on. As much as she wanted to make out on the couch, Alex was actually excited to get a Christmas gift earlier. She had picked out an elegant bracelet for Maggie with Kara’s help. Something simple but beautiful and not too over the top considered they’d only been together a short time.

“Not quite.”

Maggie stood in the doorway of the bedroom with nothing but a pair of red lacy panties on and a giant red ribbon covering her breasts.

Alex had lost all ability to function. Her jaw slacked instantly as her eyes ran over every inch of Maggie’s frame. She was beautiful fully dressed but with only a bow on, Maggie really was a gift.

“Wow.”

That was literally the best Alex could do. Maggie might have actually broken her. The week worth of hints clearly paid off in her favor.

“You gonna come unwrap me Danvers?”


	2. i feel a lot like seventeen ( the second month )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look at the first 12 months of Maggie and Alex's relationship as they continue to build towards something amazing. There will be 12 chapters, each focusing on a new month in their romance. I'll be releasing this in chunks of four chapters. There is a general light smut warning as nothing will be graphically described but it's both touched upon and implied.

By the time they’d been dating for two months, Maggie practically moved in. It had been three weeks since she’d even gone back to her own place. Alex kept making space in drawers and the closet. Laundry became a two person task since half belonged to Maggie anyway.

Maggie’s place is just four walls and a roof. She has furniture but it’s as plain and simple as can be. She hadn’t even bothered to get internet or cable since she only used the place to sleep. And lately, she had found a much better place to sleep, Alex’s. It always smelled like warm vanilla and cinnamon. Alex also had pictures covering the fridge, something Maggie found painfully cute. The smiling faces of Kara and J’onn, Winn and Jimmy, her mother and father, all the important people greeted anyone heading to get anything from the fridge.

It wasn’t just the environment that had Maggie feeling like Alex’s was home; it was the routine they had fallen in as well. Each night, if they weren’t working a case, Maggie would cook dinner and Alex would be in charge of the wine selection. The evenings were filled with playful disputes over the TV that normally ended with Maggie getting her way and Teen Mom on the screen. A gun sat on each of the nightstands, Alex on the right and Maggie on the left, mirroring how they shared the bed. Some nights Alex took on the big spoon role and others Maggie did but most nights they just asleep facing each other.

It was all these things and a million more that made it home for Maggie. But she wanted to leave her mark, her presence.

Making sure to get to Alex’s place before her one night, Maggie planned to put a picture of them on the fridge. Neither was looking at the camera, unaware Jimmy was even snapping pictures. Maggie roped Alex into helping with a fundraiser for the Police Ball and in a tranquil moment, Alex had wrapped her arm around Maggie from behind while Maggie’s hand held onto the other woman’s forearm. Content smiles rested on both their faces.

And it was that picture that Maggie was trying to place on the fridge, moving it constantly as she tried to find a way to make the picture obvious but not too obvious. She had placed it in about a dozen spots when the sudden clicking of a key in a lock alerted Maggie her time was up.

“I am so glad this day is over.” Alex announced with a groan as she stepped into the house. 

“Rough day?” Maggie asked sweetly, sitting on one of the bar stools at the island counter. 

“Yes.” She replied going to the fridge and grabbing a beer, “We’ve got new recruits who are trying to get killed I swear to God. Also hi.” Leaning over as she popped the top to her beer, Alex quickly pecked Maggie on the lips.

“Will you grab me one?” Maggie asked, flashing Alex a dazzling smile.

“You’re a pain in the ass.” The other retorted. Putting her beer down, Alex turned around and stopped as her eyes caught sight of the unfamiliar picture and she stepped closer to investigate. “Did you do this?”

Maggie smirked as she got up and moved behind Alex, wrapping her arms around her waist, “Guilty as charged. I was getting a little jealous that Winn got to be on the fridge and I didn’t. Plus I think it’s a really good picture of us.

Alex let out a laugh, turning to face her girlfriend. She lifted her hands to run through Maggie’s hair, “You’re so, just, I like you so much.

The smile spread on Maggie’s face as Alex leaned in, pressing their lips together. Didn’t matter how many times they kissed before, Maggie just couldn’t get over how perfect Alex’s lips felt against her own.

A soft hum escaped from Maggie as her own hands found their way to Alex’s hips. Unspoken feelings were flowing through both of them by way of kiss. It wasn’t a secret that Maggie barely tried with her exes but she just never understood what they really wanted. But Alex? In two short months, Maggie could tell what Alex wanted from a glance or sigh.

“So you’re telling me you like me?” Maggie teased as she broke their kiss for air.


	3. you opened up my eyes ( the third month )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look at the first 12 months of Maggie and Alex's relationship as they continue to build towards something amazing. There will be 12 chapters, each focusing on a new month in their romance. I'll be releasing this in chunks of four chapters. There is a general light smut warning as nothing will be graphically described but it's both touched upon and implied.

By the third month, Maggie had officially moved in and given up her apartment. There were hundreds of U-Haul jokes waiting to be made but Maggie managed to hold back. Overnight it turned from Alex’s place to their place.

Nothing really changed the first few weeks.Maggie was used to Kara’s morning appearances, her clothes had been there for weeks. The only real change happened two weeks after Maggie moved in. They had been working a crime scene when a very loud and fluffy cat started to follow Alex and Maggie used her powers of persuasion to bring the cat home to check for a chip. When no chip turned up, and no missing posters or anyone inquiring about him, they adopted the cat. Or the cat adopted them.

He had taken to sleeping on the bed at the little space on Maggie’s side. Alex would always leave a little ice cream for him to lick up. A U-Haul and a cat in three months, the pair were truly overachievers.

On a rare Saturday they both had off, Alex and Maggie were enjoying what could only be called a lazy day. No laundry or other type of chore had been completed and the television had been running Chopped for the last four hours. However, it was the cat that was owning their attention as he played with his stuff mice.

“He seems like a Pluto.” Maggie said as she tossed a toy at him.

Alex laughed as her fingers absent-mindedly ran through Maggie’s hair, “He looks like a little planet?”

“Freddo.”

“Freddo?”

“Yeah he’s totally a Freddo.”

“You are never naming our children.”

Maggied laughed but something was settling over her. In her life, she’d had more than a dozen relationships. They had all come to an end over Maggie never being serious enough to commit. There was truth to it but when Alex had said ‘our children’ a vision of two tiny humans laughing and playing with Freddo flashed through her mind.

Commitment really wasn’t too hard to picture with Alex as her partner.

“Oh and you do?” Maggie finally retorted, “Let me guess, Hank Jr. and Kara Jr.?”

They exchanged a few bouts of laughter until Alex calmed down enough to give Maggie her full attention again. “For awhile I thought I was gonna marry Chad Michael Murray. Tristan Dugray had really stolen my young heart and I ended up naming our three children.”

“I was way more into Paris Gellar than Tristan.” Maggie teased, scrunching her face together at Alex. Freddo jump into the tiny space between them, meowing loudly for attention. Maggie’s expression softened to a smile, “What names did you choose?”

Alex chuckled softly and dropped her hand to Freddo’s head, “Uh well I wanted two boys, Brody and Jeremiah, and a little girl named Charlotte.”

They weren’t talking in the abstract anymore. Alex hadn’t pictured a family in years. The DEO took up all of her time and her personal life, until very recently, had never been headed towards a family. But now she had Maggie and a fluffy cat and just maybe a shot at two boys and a girl in the future.

“I love them.” Maggie said sincerely, reaching over Freddo to kiss Alex. The kiss didn’t last long as Freddo resumed meowing and had brought his own head up, bumping into both of them to break them up and demanded the attention shift back to him.

“This cat is as dramatic as you.” Alex said with a laugh.


	4. i'll be safety, you'll be my lady ( the fourth month )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look at the first 12 months of Maggie and Alex's relationship as they continue to build towards something amazing. There will be 12 chapters, each focusing on a new month in their romance. I'll be releasing this in chunks of four chapters. There is a general light smut warning as nothing will be graphically described but it's both touched upon and implied.

It was the fourth month of dating that Kara’s secret superhero identity came out. Maggie had been suspicious the last few weeks due to a slew of reasons. Kara had always manage to somehow hear the things Maggie swore she whispered. On top of that, or at least most obviously, was Alex’s concern for Supergirl was exactly the same as her concern for Kara.

There was one surefire way to get the truth out the Danvers sisters besides just asking. The last few days Kara, Alex and the entire DEO had been relentlessly pursuing an advanced scout group of Ngoans and had laid a trap for them. If Maggie trusted anything it was that Kara and Alex could handle them just fine.

The trap worked perfectly and Maggie even managed to get a few shots in. As the DEO took custody of the Ngoans, she, Alex and Supergirl girl stood around talking for a few minutes. As Kara tried to bid her goodbyes, Maggie saw her chance.

“Hey Supes, wait a second.” She said, not missing the questioning look the sisters shared, “I gotta talk to you about something.”

“Yes Detective?” Kara asked, crossing her arms and her face twisting in confusion and wonder.

“So I know you could kick my ass without breaking a sweat and all but you should know I’m not scared of you. I don’t really know what’s going on with you and Alex but if you are planning on trying something, I just wanna give you a heads up I will fight back.”

Maggie felt as though she deserved an Oscar for keeping a straight face during that.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?” Alex asked in complete disbelief. She had not seen this conversation coming, well ever. Kara’s eyes went wide as a bunch of confused stuttering came out of her mouth at first.

“Detective Sawyer, I assure you that nothing is going on or will be going on.” Kara finally said, glancing at Alex then back to Maggie.

“Sure I’ve heard that one before.” Maggie said with an eye roll, “Look I’ve literally seen you disregard your own life and safety to protect Alex, and vice versa at that.” She turned and gave a cold stare to Alex at the last part.

A thick tension hung in the air as Kara and Alex struggled for answers, stumbling over words as they looked at each other trying to figure out how to explain their concern for one another. On the inside, Maggie was dying from holding her laughs in.

“Agent Danvers is an incredible agent.” Kara started carefully, I’d say we’ve become close friends since working together so-”

“Being in love with my girlfriend isn’t friendship.” Maggie interrupted sharply, “So is there another reason?”

The half formed words just kept coming from Alex, making no sense at all while Kara sighed heavily.

“You know a reason for caring so much like, I don’t know, Supergirl is actually Kara?” Maggie whispered as a smirk finally broke out on her face. Alex’s eyes widened drastically as she halfheartedly tried to deny it, looking to Kara.

“That’s insane!” Kara exclaimed shaking her head, “Kara is not, what are you even, why would you think, that’s just crazy.” There was a pause as Maggie hitched her eyebrow up and the the smirk on her lips sharpened. “How did you figure it out?”

Maggie let out a laugh and shook her head, “Alex cares about you more than anyone Kara. Wasn’t hard to figure out when she treats Supergirl the exact same way. Add in the fact I’m a kickass detective and you kept suddenly needing to leave every time I whispered to Alex that I wanted to do her, it all fell in place.”

Kara turned a shade of beet red while Alex finally let out a laugh, turning to Maggie, her hand reaching over to grab the other’s wrist. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I really wanted to but, I don’t even have a excuse.” Alex mumbled.

“I do.” Maggie said with a shrug, “It was a risk to tell me if things didn’t work out. But we’re living together now Alex. I’m in this for the long U-Haul and I’d never betray you or Kara like that, no matter what.”

Before Alex could respond, Kara caught her arm and tugged her over towards her, “Hold on, you moved in with Maggie officially and didn’t tell me?”

“Uh…” She responded, looking to her girlfriend for help.

“Nope.” Maggie said holding her hands up, “I was totally bluffing about fighting Supergirl. You’re on your own here Danvers.”


	5. you are the light and i will follow ( the fifth month )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of light smut in this chapter. Nothing explicit or graphic

It took five months in before Maggie and Alex got drunk together for the first time. Sure, they had their beers and wine nights here and there, a few turning into tipsy nights, but none of those nights ever ended with the pair of them completely buzzed.

It had started innocently enough, just beers and pool at their local bar but somehow Fireball and Patron made an appearance and got involved. The buzz gave Alex confidence and also made her a little handsy while Maggie just louder and louder. Kara was tasked with getting the pair home, a task that was only made easier by her superhuman abilities.  
“It’s so cool you are Supergirl.” Maggie said laughing as Kara kept her and her sister upright.

“She took my flying once.” Alex chimed in with a laugh, “It was so cool.”

“Oh my God, can you take us flying?” Maggie questioned

“Okay both of you should just go to sleep. We can fly another time.” Kara said laughing uncomfortably as she got them both inside before quickly taking off.  
“I want pizza.” Maggie said with a laugh as she leaned back against the door when it closed.

Stepping to Maggie with a devilish smirk, Alex popped the button on the other woman’s jeans and slipped her hand straight down into her panties.  
“I want you.” Alex whispered against Maggie’s ear.

Maggie’s arms naturally found their way around Alex’s shoulders, hands sliding up to tangle in her wavy hair. “That sounds way better.” She breathed out, a little moan following as she leaned forward a bit to bite down on Alex’s bottom lip.

They end up on every surface in the apartment before passing out naked in their bed in the early morning hours. It wasn’t until midday when Kara called to check in that either showed any signs of life.

“I’m dying.” Alex finally said with a groan.

“You can’t die.” Maggie grumbled as she rolled onto her stomach, lifting her head just enough to make sure Alex wasn’t actually dead yet, “Because I am going to kill you for those Fireball shots.”

“I’m sorry but who thought tequila was a good idea?” She shot back, turning to face Maggie with a little grin

A soft laugh left Maggie’s lips as she reached over, resting her hand on Alex’s stomach. Light was coming through the window but still neither made any effort to try and move at all.

“We really have to get up.” Maggie said, pulling her hand back and tossing the covers aside. If she didn’t move now, she really wouldn’t for the rest of the day.

“I am literally dying.” Alex repeated, pulling the covers tighter around her. She could hear Maggie moving around the room and then the sound of the shower turning on. Alex had no idea how she was even moving since personally it felt as if there was an elephant sitting on a car on top of her head. It was actually making Alex a little jealous.  
“Come on.” Maggie whispered as she had quietly come back into the room. Alex had no intention to move until the covers were pulled off her. Begrudgingly, she swung her legs off the bed and took Maggie’s hand, following her to the shower.

Maggie stepped in first and positioned herself under the water as Alex joined. Tiny pelts of hot water splattered against their skin surprisingly bringing relief to both.  
Arms wrapped around waits, Maggie’s face against Alex’s shoulder as the taller woman’s chin rest on top of the smaller woman’s head, chests pressing against one another. Between the water and Maggie in her arms, Alex was feeling a thousand times better instantly.

It also didn’t escape her just how intimate this was. They’d been all sorts of intimate over the last five months but God, this was so much better for some reason. It was just a quiet, serene moment for them to share after an night together. Alex never had imagined that some day she’d have someone she cared enough about to do this.

“Can’t believe you got me drunk last night.” Maggie said laughing hard enough to shake Alex’s body a little bit.

“Try again. You got me drunk.” Alex quipped, pulling back to take a look down at the other woman.

“Well fine, I can’t believe you took advantage of me last night.”

“I think there was a choice between me or pizza and you wanted me more.”

Maggie smirked as her hand slide down between them. Alex gasped lightly and bit down on her bottom lip to silence herself. Fighting fair really wasn’t Maggie’s strong suit.  
“Weren’t we supposed to be taking a relaxing shower?” Alex whispered as she leaned her forehead to Maggie’s.

“Want me to stop?”

“Not a chance Sawyer.”


	6. we were boxing the stars ( the sixth month )

Six months in, Alex and Maggie got to see entirely new sides to each other. It was a milestone for both of them as neither had a relationship go past two months. There were fancy dinner in place to celebrate and Alex and Maggie were in the middle of getting ready for it.

As Maggie stood in her bra and underwear, shuffling through dresses, Alex crossed the room, stopping behind her when she saw something unusual on her back.  
“Do you know you’ve got red spots on your back?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah.” Maggie said as her hand reached around to touch where the spots were, “I’ve got a couple on my collarbone too. Probably just stress pimples or something.”

With a heavy sigh, Alex turned Maggie around and placed a hand on her forehead frowning and ignoring Maggie’s perplexed look.

“They aren’t stress pimples. I think you’ve got the chicken pox.”

“No, nope.” Maggie said ignoring Alex and turning back around to find a dress.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed for dinner.”

“Maggie you can’t go anywhere, you’re contagious.” Alex walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and light tee shirt. “Put these on cause you’re gonna get really itchy now.”

Maggie had been completely fine until Alex said something and suddenly she was totally aware of how much all the spots itched. Her face twisted into a scowl that had Alex laughing instantly. Gently rubbing her girlfriend’s shoulders, Alex tried to placate her with a kiss.

Taking the clothes with a grumble, Alex playfully tapped Maggie’s butt. “That’s my girl.”

As Maggie changed, Alex did as well, pulling on a pair of sweats, “How did you not have chicken pox as a kid?”

“I don’t know. I guess it just never hit. My brothers didn’t get chicken pox either.” Gathering her hair and putting up in a ponytail she paused for a moment and thought, “I bet one of those kids I talked to last week at the elementary school had it and gave it to me. What a brat.”

Chuckling, Alex nodded and grabbed her phone, “I’m gonna call J’onn and let him know I won’t be in for a few days.”

“Alex you don’t have to take work off for me.”

“Someone’s gotta make sure you don’t scratch.”

Three days into the chicken pox epidemic, Maggie truly thought she’d lose her mind if she didn’t deal with the itch. Alex had been watching her like a hot and every time it got too painful, she’d make an oatmeal bath for Maggie to soak in. The good part that Maggie loved was getting to experience just how immense Alex’s compassion was. She had never had someone care about her a fraction of the way Alex did.

But right now, she had that itched that seriously needed scratched. With Alex sitting next to her, barely paying attention to the TV, she made her move. In one swift movement, Maggie was straddling Alex and pulling her into a deep kiss. Instinct kicked in and Alex moved to the small of her back and returned the kiss, her lips parting to welcome Maggie’s kiss. The smaller woman arched her back and shifted down, pressing against Alex.

Suddenly Alex pulled back, her hands coming off Maggie and in front of her, smiling, “Are you making out with me to try and trick me into scratching you?”

“It itches so bad!” Maggie exclaimed with a groan as she dropped her head to the other woman’s shoulder, Alex’s laughter filling the apartment.

Six months in they saw new sides to each other. Maggie saw just how deeply Alex cared and Alex saw that Maggie could in fact let her guard down and be taken care of.


	7. the way you look in a firefly glow ( the seventh month )

During month seven of their relationship, Maggie and Alex weathered their first fight. There had always been an unspoken worry that the honeymoon period would end. They had a few minor spats over dished and other mundane things but it was resolved in fifteen minutes typically.

National City Pride was a huge event for the city with all the bells and whistles. Maggie and Alex had their plans all set and were having a great time until the voice of doubt took Maggie over. All day, women had been checking Alex out and Maggie couldn’t fault them for it.

Except Alex noticed none of them or their looks, remaining oblivious to the winks and suggestions. Maggie didn’t need to be told she was the reason why. Thus a fight ensued.  
“You are sleeping on the couch.” Alex said sharply as they got back into the apartment. All Alex had felt was irritation, annoyance and anger. Their day had been so good with the parade and festival when Maggie threw a curveball.

“Don’t be mad at me for pointing out what we never talk about.” She shot back.

“We don’t talk about me sleeping with other women because I’m with you.”

There was no doubt Maggie could have broached the subject in a much better manner than she did. But watching all those women want Alex made her realize that as long as she was around, Alex would never get to full explore her sexuality. She would be the only woman in Alex’s world.

“Do you want to break up or something? Is that what this is about?” Alex asked with a hurtful sigh, “Because I can’t figure out why you think I should sleep with another woman unless you want too.”

Put on the spot, still trying to figure out her own feelings and reasons, Maggie just shrugged and huffed out another sigh, storming off towards the bedroom.

“Wait.” Maggie called out, still in the landing area near the front door. Alex stopped, thankfully, and turned to the other woman.

“You came out and realized you were gay and what was never right in your life suddenly was.” Maggie said with a sad smile, “And I was so happy for you. And two weeks later we were together. Then today at Pride it hit me that you’ve never been with anyone but me. You don’t flirt or dance with cute girls who wanna kiss you because of me. And it scares me that I’m holding you back from getting to do that.”

Maggie paused, hesitating from her words. Never, in any of her past relationship had she let herself be so vulnerable and open. “And I have. I’ve been with all the wrong women but I’m done now because I found you. But it’s not done for you because you never even got the chance too.”

Silence filled the room as Maggie’s words hung in the arm. Alex exhaled, her arms folded over her chest and tears welling in her eyes as she looked at Maggie, standing so small and scared.

“So you want me to be with another woman just because I haven’t.” She questioned, her voice close to breaking.

“No.” Maggie said shaking her head, her own emotions coming to the surface. “I don’t want anyone but me with you. And that’s because I love you.”

That had never been said before out loud. It was there, in all their movements and actions, in the way they were around each other but never actually spoken. Maggie had been in love since week two, Alex even sooner.

“You’re an idiot.” Alex choked out with a smile as a few tears finally broke over her eyelid. Crossing the room, Alex took Maggie’s face between her hand and pressed a crushing kiss to her lips.

They remained locked in their embrace for a few moments until air was needed again and lips part, arms keeping their bodies close.

“I’ve never said I love you before so is ‘you’re an idiot’ the normal response?” She teased.

Laughing, Alex brought her hand up to her own face and wiped her tears away. “I love you too Maggie.”

“That sounds better.”

Sighing with relief, Alex pushed back a few strands of Maggie’s hair. “Listen to me okay? There are tons of straight women out there who have only ever been with the first man they loved. It doesn’t have to be different for me just because I’m gay. I don’t need to kiss other woman to figure out it’s you.”

“Wow Danvers, you really are getting soft on me.” Maggie said with a few kisses to Alex between laughs.

“Says the girl that said I love you first.”


	8. we've got no time for getting older ( the eighth month )

It was month eight before they decided it was time to use some vacation days and take a trip together somewhere and get out of National City. Of course that was easier said than done since aliens kept popping up and making it difficult to plan any kind of escape.

The other problem with planning a vacation they realized was actually settling on a place to go was just as hard. Maggie voted somewhere with a beach while Alex voted for someplace with history. That earned her another ‘nerd’ from Maggie.

“So you guys still haven’t made up your minds for your trip?” Kara asked from the couch, a container of Chinese food in her hand.

“Nope.” Alex said as she walked over to join Kara on the couch. Their sister nights had been hard to schedule and with Maggie pulling a double that night, it was a good night for it.

“Why?” Kara asked

“She wants a beach and I was thinking maybe something with like historical tours.” She replied taking the Chinese food from her sister.

“Jimmy and I talked about going to Disneyland once.” Kara said, Alex picking up on the sadness and regret before her sister put a cheery voice back on, “Oh my God you guys should go to Disney. Get cute little matching Mickey ears.”

Shaking her head at Kara, Alex let out a laugh before picking up the remote and turning on the movie. It wasn’t a bad idea and it would be a lot of fun.

Convincing Maggie was easy and they finally got everything booked and ready to go. Fingers entwined, they walked in, eyes wide in excitement as they looked up at Cinderella’s castle.

“Good call on Disney.” Maggie said as she squeezed Alex’s hand. Vacations had always just meant camping out in the Nebraska wilderness when she was younger.

“I still can’t believe your parents never took you.” Alex said as they began walking towards Tomorrowland and Space Mountain. “We came every year until our dad died.”

A sad smile crossed Maggie’s lips as she leaned up to peck Alex’s cheek. Disney wasn’t supposed to be sad. “Well hey, you can take it up with them when you meet them in September. Now come on, I was promised roller coasters and The Little Mermaid.”

That first day was spent kissing in line, making their through the classic rides like Dumbo, Teacups and Peter Pan, getting their matching Mickey ears and lots of churros. Around 9:30 PM they found a little spot of grass right near the water to watch the fireworks.

“This was such a good idea.” Maggie said. She was nestled between Alex’s legs, her back to the other’s chest and leaning back into her. They had long gotten over the stares from other people and choose to just their life out and proud.

“It was.” Alex agreed, placing a kiss on the side of Maggie’s head.

“We’ll have to bring the kids sometime.”

“The kids?” 

“Yeah you know, Winn and Kara.”

Alex began giggling at the joke but her stomach did a flip at the kids mention. God, those kids really did seem like a possibility one of these days. The fireworks began and soon both Alex and Maggie were completely wrapped up in the show.

Their second day was similar to their first as they just enjoyed all the park had to offer them, leaving at the closing of the park again. Maggie had insisted that they stop at IHOP for late night pancakes. Helpless to say no, Alex agreed.

It didn’t take long for them to get seated and order. They were simply talking about the day when a tall blonde approached their table cause Alex to instinctively reach for her gun.  


“

Maggie Sawyer, I thought that was you!” The woman exclaimed with a strong Texas drawl.

“Clara? Wow. Hey.” Maggie said standing up to greet her, both awkwardly leaning in for a short how. “Uh, this is my girlfriend Alex.”

Clara gave a short nod to Alex, who returned it with a passive aggressive smile.

“So what are you doing all the way out in California? Transferred out to their police department?” She asked, “This one is just married to her work, only kind of marriage she believes in if you know what I mean.” Her last words with directed at Alex.

Looking at Maggie, Alex could see the uncomfortable expression crossing her face. It took a quick second to recognize that Clara was the woman Maggie was briefly dating prior to them being together.

“We’re on vacation. Doing the whole Disneyland thing.” Maggie finally said.

Clara’s eyebrows lifted in surprised and she laughed. “Didn’t think you knew how to take a vacation. It was always work, work, work with you.”  
Alex’s lips tightened into a thin line as she decided that she didn’t like Clara at all.

“Well I’m here with Bitsy, my wife.” Clara continued, turning to wave to a woman behind her. “We met right after our breakup. She was just so kind and patient and very attuned to my needs. Didn’t take long to get hitched. Funny how it works out when you actually put effort into it.”

Maggie opened her mouth and closed it instantly. God, she really didn’t need a reminder of what a supposed terrible girlfriend she had been in front of Alex.

“You know, Alex was it? Alex, you have got to be just one understanding soul to be with Maggie. Between the work and lack of belief in marriage, and well I’m sure you know the rest.” Clara said turning back to Alex.

“Oh yeah.” Alex replied with a fake sweetness and smile that almost had Maggie laughing out loud, “Luckily we met in a support group for marriage non-believers. Plus, I never see Maggie anyway with how often I’m at work.”

Clara stood simply dumbstruck, trying to figure out if Alex was at all serious. Slapping her arm, Maggie had a grin across her face, “Well congrats on the wedding Clara. Glad you met someone who loves you as much as you love yourself.”

With a disgusted look on her face, Clara mumbled a goodbye and headed back to her wife.

“I love you nerd.” Maggie said as she sat back down across from Alex.

“She is awful.” Alex said leaning in closer and her voice dropping to a whisper. “I mean she was trying to paint you as some neglect, I don’t even know what. God, you know, she’s lucky I didn’t just shoot her.”

“Easy killer.” Maggie said reaching across the table for Alex’s hand, “But thank you. I’ve never actually had someone defend me.

“You know you aren’t any of the things she made it seem like you were right?”

Maggie was silent, the smile on her face conveying all the love and admiration she had for Alex. The woman had completely flipped the script for Maggie. Maybe she had been neglectful to Clara, and disinterested in most everything she said but that breakup had been painful just because of the words. With Alex, Maggie found a reason to believe in herself again.

“I know I’m not.” She finally said, “And it is because of you I’m not.”

Alex returned the smile and squeezed Maggie’s hand, “Still can’t imagine life without me in it?”

“Don’t ever want too.”


	9. we don't need nobody, i just need your body ( the ninth month )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last four chapters are gonna be uploaded one at a time now due to various obligations I have this week. This chapter is also a little bit more on the risque and adult side but again, nothing explicit.

During month nine of being together, Alex and Maggie realize that sometimes just making time together was next to impossible. The first two weeks of August, Maggie had been called to Gotham to help close a cold case she had worked while earning her detective shield. Right after she got back, every alien decided that National City was the city to attack. 27 days had passed since Alex had seen Maggie for more than a quick 45-minute lunch or joint task force venture. CADMUS had gone ahead and built an entire force of cyborgs and after reaching out and managing to get Flash and Green Arrow into this universe, they had halted the latest assault.

While it should have been cause for celebration, instead Alex was stuck at DEO headquarters writing up the summary reports. Maggie had left work hours ago and judging by the stacks of papers in front of Alex, she had hours to go before getting home. Her phone buzzed and lit up, pulling Alex from her steady stream of work. Unlocking her phone, Alex almost dropped it as a picture of Maggie standing in their bathroom, only clad in her underwear with her arm covering her chest greeted her eyes.

The phone buzzed again with a text from Maggie. _“Come home. I can think of much better ways to celebrate a win.”_

Alex bit her lip, looking up just briefly to make sure no other agent was staring at her. _“I can too. I have so many reports to finish though.”_

Alex had expected a quick rely, the little grey bubble dots letting her know Maggie was formulating a response but there was nothing. Sighing, she set the phone down and shook her head, fearing she had hurt Maggie’s feelings. The phone buzzed again and Alex grabbed it quickly. This time Maggie had turned around and took her panties off, sending Alex a full bare ass shot.

It was getting harder for the DEO agent to breathe. “This is mean.” She text back.

_“I’m trying to get you fired.”_

There was another picture quickly, Maggie in bed with the light sheet covering her.

_“You are killing me Sawyer.”_

_“Not yet.”_

Alex set her phone down and let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. This was actual torture. Picking up her pen, she tried to refocus on the reports, eyes flickering to her phone every so often, half hoping for another picture and half praying Maggie could leave her be in her agony. The phone buzzed again and Alex reluctantly picked it up.

_“Do you know what part of your body is my favorite? It’s the curve at the small of your back. Cause whenever I put my tongue against you make the sexiest moan.”_

God, Alex was literally going to die if she had to stay at the DEO any longer writing reports she did not care about anymore. Maggie was home, teasing her and putting imagines in her head that made focusing on anything else impossible.

 _“You’re bad.”_ Alex replied quickly, eagerly anticipating whatever else Maggie had up her sleeve.

_“Not as bad as I want you though.”_

_“I want you as bad as I did that time in the shower right there at the DEO.”_

The images flashed through Alex’s mind again rapidly. That had been exhilarating, the risk of getting caught. But that was Maggie, always pushing Alex beyond her comfort zone.

 Her phone buzzed again, this time in rapid succession and gaining Alex a perplexed look from Winn.

_“I really just want you to come home.”_

_“It’s driving me crazy not kissing you right now.”_

_“But I know you can’t leave until you finish.”_

_“So come meet me in the showers.”_

Alex put down her phone down and exhaled, the red rising in her cheeks and flustered already just from the text messages. “Hey Winn.” She called out, standing out and straightening her shirt. Turning in his chair, he raised an eyebrow at her, “I’m just feeling gross and we’re going to be here for a few more hours so I’m just going to go shower real fast okay?”

“Uh, okay?” He responded, not really sure if he was supposed to say anything else.

Grabbing her phone, Alex left the control center and started hurrying down the hallway, excited and hopeful that Maggie had really managed to get into the DEO and was waiting for her. She slowed her pace as she rounded a corner to see J’onn coming the opposite direction. Her heartrate rose as she tried to quickly think up some kind of excuse.

“Twenty minutes.” J’onn said, pointing at her with a stern look.

Alex stopped completely, her mouth open, struggling for words.

“Don’t waste your breath or time Agent Danvers.”

Knowing she’d have to deal with that later, Alex quickened her steps, reaching the showers and heading in, locking the door behind her.

“Maggie?” She called out in a hushed voice.

Stepping from around a corner, wearing nothing, Maggie grinned, “Miss me?”

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked moving to her, cupping the other woman’s cheeks in her hands and pressing feverish kisses to her lips, "How long have you been here? The pictures were at the apartment, what, how?"

“J’onn isn’t as scary as he seems. But last I checked we’ve got 17 minutes, do you really wanna spend it talking?” Alex laughed, shaking her head before pulling Maggie back in for another kiss.

27 days was just too long to be apart.


	10. let's split the night wide open and we'll see everything ( the tenth month )

In the tenth month of being together, they underwent what Maggie called their greatest challenge. It involved a trip back to Blue Springs, Montana for her older brother’s wedding. Since leaving home at eighteen, Maggie had a knack of getting out of going home for holidays and family events. When John got married she was still in the academy and couldn’t leave. At David’s wedding, she used the excuse of just joining the force as a means to evade. With Paul’s wedding, Batman had just appeared and all police energy was being devoted to capturing the masked crusader and there was just no way for her to get the time off. During Andrew’s wedding, Maggie actually had a real excuse. She was laying in a hospital bed recovering from a gunshot wound.

But this wedding was different. It was Tommy’s wedding. With five older brothers ranging from nine years older to just eighteen months, Tommy was Maggie’s favorite. And even if there was a little excitement for her brother’s wedding, the nervousness of going back home wasn’t easing.

The entire plane trip Maggie had pretended to read her back and would occasionally catch Alex staring at her with that questioning look. Her past wasn’t a secret to her girlfriend but actually bringing Alex to the place she had fled left her scared for some reason. There had never been a good reason for Maggie to go home, or a reason to ever introduce her family to whoever she was dating.

“Are you worried they are going to hate me?” Alex teased as they waited for their bags at the luggage carousel.

Maggie gave Alex a look, the smile breaking through in the end and shook her head, “No. They won’t hate you. It’s more…”

Maggie trailed off, unsure how to communicate that her biggest fear about coming home was actually herself. Alex playfully bumped her girlfriend’s hip and raised an eyebrow, questioning her for me.

“I left twelve years ago and used every excuse not to come home. I think I’ve made two Thanksgivings and one Christmas.” Maggie finally said. “My parents came to visit Gotham once. I’m more worried my family hates me.”

Alex frowned and wrapped her arm around Maggie’s shoulders, pulling her into to a side hug and leaned her head against the other woman’s. “You talk to them every week. You Facetime all your brothers and nieces and nephews. They don’t hate you. So try again, why are you so worried about this?”

Maggie knew Alex was right. It was a lame excuse and she had seen right through it.

“No one in my family has ever met anyone I’ve been with. Ever. Even in high school. And I’m scared of what happens if they don’t like you or are rude to you or anything that could hurt your feelings.”

Alex let out a laugh and turned face to face with Maggie, her hands cupping her cheeks. “You’re ridiculous--.”

“It’s not ridiculous Alex.”

“Hey, hey, I know it’s not. I was trying to say you are ridiculously cute for worrying about me. Your family is going to love me. I’m cute and funny and charming and if all else fails, I have a gun too.”

That finally broke Maggie and a hard laugh echoed from her chest. Nodding her head in agreement, the smile reaching across her face making her dimples prominent, Maggie leaned in and pressed their lips together.

“Well hot doggy!” A voice said loudly right next to them. Maggie groaned in irritation as she pulled away from Alex, ready to tell off whatever backwater inbred hick had a problem with them when she stopped suddenly. A grin broke out instead and she flung herself into the man’s arm.

“Tommy!”

The man stood a good foot taller than Maggie but other than that, the two could have passed for twins. They had the same skin tone, same dark eyes, and hair, even the same nose and dimples. It took all of two seconds for Alex to realize this was Maggie’s brother.

“Hey Mags.” He said laughing as he squeezed her before setting her down.

“Where’s the future Mrs. Sawyer?” She asked, peeking around her brother’s shoulders, “And I thought Mama and Big Daddy were picking us up.”

Alex had to hold in a laugh as no matter how many times she had heard Maggie called her parents Big Daddy and Mama over the phone, it still cracked her up.

“Ah, her mama’s got her doing last minute wedding stuff and Big Daddy got called to Lou’s bar and Mama had some mayor thing.” Tommy said waving his hand, “But who cares, introduce me to the pretty brunette. I ain’t a married boy yet.” He added with a playful wiggle of his eyes.

That actually caused Alex to laugh as she extended her hand out, “Alex Danvers.”

Tommy glanced at Alex’s hand, Maggie, then Alex’s hand again. “I ain’t shaking your hand like you some business partner of Mags.” He said before wrapping his arms around Alex, surprising her slightly. Suddenly it made sense to Alex why Maggie had such ease with touching her innocently back when they had first met, she was just raised that way.

“Good to meet you, Tommy.” Alex said as they broke their hug.

“Well let’s get your bags and get gone.” He said, smiling as he looked between both women, “I know Mama really wants to meet your lady.”  
After collecting their bags, they headed to Tommy’s truck and began the hour long drive out to Blue Springs. Tommy and Maggie did most of the talking as Alex just picked up on bits and pieces of Maggie’s life from before. Her mother had won re-election as mayor in a landslide victory while her father had been re-elected as the sheriff for the fourth time. Not much had changed in Blue Springs except the high school baseball team got better with Tommy coaching and was a real contender for State that year.

As they finally reached the town’s boundary line, a giant billboard greeted them that caught both Alex and Maggie’s attention. It simply read:

BLUE SPRINGS, AN ALIEN REFUGE.

“Uh what the hell has no one told me?” Maggie questioned as she turned to Tommy.

“You mean our new town slogan?” Tommy said with a laugh as he looked at Maggie’s face.

“Yeah, that one.” Maggie deadpanned

“Well actually, it’s cause of you. Least Mama got the idea cause of you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, when you got to National City and the President made her statement about America being all welcoming for aliens, lots of folks weren’t good with it. Then Mama realized this could be good for Blue Springs cause it was perfect for the aliens.”

“What do you mean perfect for aliens?’ Alex asked.

Tommy glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled at Alex, “You come from a small town?”

“No. Midvale actually.”

“Right. Well in small towns everybody knows everybody’s business but also nobody gives a damn. You don’t stick around a place like Blue Springs unless you want a quiet, simple life. Turns out most of the alien folk want that for themselves. So Mama branded the town as an alien safe place and they started flocking to us. Got about three hundred of them in town now. Real good people too.”

“And there haven’t been any problems?”

“Well, some of the folk weren’t too happy at first. Made rude comments and the like. Then the aliens started opening up some business that meant jobs, filled in teaching at the school cause we were short on good teachers. Dad even hired some of them as sheriff’s deputies. After that, the town just got better and people didn’t care anymore.

Maggie let out a laugh in disbelief as more of the actual town started to come into view. She’d run from her backwater town thinking it’d never evolve and under her mother’s leadership, it had become a place for aliens to feel safe instead.

“Wow.” She finally said, “So much has changed here.”

“Why’d you think Mama wants you to come visit so bad? She wants to show off for you.” Tommy said as he pulled the truck into a driveway and cut the engine. “Bet your girlfriend doesn’t think we’re the hick town you painted us anymore.”

“I never-”

“Sure you didn’t Mags. Come on, you know Mama just wants to meet Alex.”

*************************************************************************************  
Meeting Mama wasn’t as scary as Maggie or Alex thought it would be. Her mother instantly fell in love with Alex, fawned over her for a good hour, made Big Daddy fawn over her when he came home as well and then put Alex to work helping with the wedding.

What had surprised Maggie the most was that her mother had made up her old bedroom for her and Alex. Initially she had assumed her mother would force them to sleep in different rooms since they weren’t married and every time she tried to bring it up with her mother, she was waved off and told to get back to work.

Alex fit in easily with the family, seemingly transforming into another member of the Sawyer clan with her jokes and laughter. Any worry Maggie had about her family rejecting Alex had gone out the window they moment they all met.

Most of the trip was spent preparing and helping for the wedding. It seemed that more than half the town had been invited and there was always just one more thing left to do. Finally, the wedding went off without a hitch as well, even as an event almost half the town had been invited too. 

The highlight for Maggie had been being able to dance with Alex at the reception with no worry or fear of someone rejecting them.

The night before they left, Mama had organized a huge family dinner and not let Alex or Maggie lift a finger in helping. Halfway through the dinner, with Alex wrapped up in conversation with Paul, Maggie had been waved out of the room by her mother.

Following her up to her mother’s bedroom, Maggie laughed as she closed the door. “What are you doing crazy lady?”

“Come here, I have something for you.” Mama said patting the bed next to her.

Maggie crossed the room and sat next to her mother, a soft smile on her face as she stuck her hand out for whatever it was.

Mama placed a small, black, velvet box in her hand and Maggie’s face scrunched in confusion. Slowly opening the lid, a beautiful diamond ring glistening back at her, causing Maggie to gasp audibly.

“Mama...”

“It was my mother’s ring. All your brothers asked for it but I was saving it for you.” Mama said smiling as she looked at Maggie. “Although I was starting to think you’d never need it and I was going to demand to be buried with it.”

Maggie was silent as she just looked at the ring. Of course, the thought of marrying Alex crossed her mind one week after they started dating but this ring made it real.

“How did you know I wanted too?” Maggie finally asked, turning towards her mother, her dark eyes watering.

“You brought her home, Margaret. You’ve never brought anyone here. You never spoke of a girlfriend before her. Your father and I knew you were going to marry her as soon as you said you’d come home for the wedding but you’d be bringing Alex.” Mama said with a gentle laugh as she placed a hand on Maggie’s cheek. “You’re so much happier than I’ve ever seen you. I know it’s cause you found your soulmate.”

She was silent against as she leaned into her mother’s embrace. Coming home hadn’t been scary at all, it had been the right thing to do all along.

Maggie and Alex’s tenth month of dating changed the course of their relationship for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back!! Sorry for this long hiatus but I got that writing muse back.


	11. taking a shot, going all in ( the eleventh month )

Eleven months into Alex and Maggie’s relationship, a ring was still burning a hole in Maggie’s pocket. She took the ring with her everywhere, afraid that somehow Alex was going to find it and know what was coming. All Maggie could picture most days was the look on Alex’s face when she proposed, when she suggest they spend their lives together forever. Their one year anniversary was the best 

She had wanted to propose since talking with her mom. Alex was exactly who she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Alex was who she would spend the rest of her life with.

Complications just always arose at the worst time.

Prior to moving to National City and joining the NCPD, Maggie had applied to the FBI as well. She wanted out of Gotham. The crime and the corruption had taken its toll and no matter how many time Batman told her they were making a difference in the city, it stopped feeling that way. She got tired of getting bullet holes in her for the sake of goodness.

Maggie had heard from NCPD before anyone else replied. The alien presence drew her as well. It was different, challenging in a new way, and it was the best escape from the life she didn’t want anymore.

The FBI had been the big dream though. Maggie had pictured as a young cop pulling out that agent shield and joining the ranks of the elite. And when she didn’t hear back, she let that dream take a backseat. And she had entirely forgotten about the FBI after Alex came along. National City was home to her thanks to Alex. She had a job as a detective that she loved, she had a woman she loved, and a life she loved. There was no need for more than that.

And then the letter came. It had been an ordinary Thursday night. She and Alex brought dinner home after a long day. Alex had been the one to start sorting the mail. It was the usual pile of bills and credit card promotions when that single envelope had caught her attention.

“Maggie.” Alex said, her voice a little unsteady.

Turning from pulling paper plates from a cabinet, Maggie looked at her girlfriend a little alarmed, her first thought going to Alex discovering the ring. Instead, Alex stood with the white envelope in her hand and an eyebrow raised.

“It’s from the FBI.” She said, holding the letter out with a shaky hand.

Maggie frowned as she stepped forward to take it. She had really pushed it so far from her mind that she ever applied to the academy. Sticking her finger in the small gap, she tore across, roughly opening the envelope and pulling out the letter to read.

Congratulations and accepted stuck out as Maggie read the letter over several time, her mind going blank as she grappled with it. This had been her dream. The academy was in Virginia. She could be an FBI agent. Alex couldn’t just leave National City and the DEO behind.

“Maggie?” Alex asked, her voice shaking as she struggled to read her girlfriend’s expression.

“I got into the FBI Academy.” Maggie said, swallowing hard as she looked up at Alex. Surprise fluttered over her face only to quickly be replaced by excitement.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing!” Alex laughed and moved around the counter, wrapping her arms around Maggie and embracing her. Maggie struggled to return the enthusiasm.

“Yeah, I guess.” She lifted her arm and wrapped it around Alex’s waist, accepting the quick congratulations as she was already trying to push the acceptance out of her mind.

Pulling back, Alex looked at her concerned, her hands moving to cup Maggie’s cheeks. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you excited about this?”

“I just forgot I had even applied.” She said honestly as she pulled back, tossing the letter on the counter. Grabbing the plates, she maneuvered over to their dinner and began loading it onto the plates. “I applied back in Gotham and when I didn’t hear back, I took the NCPD job. It’s just, I don’t know.”

Alex frowned and looked at Maggie, trying to get what was going through her mind. When they first started spending endless nights together, talking into the early sunrise about all their hopes and dreams, Maggie had spoke of the FBI with such a reverence that this subdued and dismissive Maggie made no sense to her.

“You don’t know?” She laughed a little bit and picked the letter up, reading over it and feeling her own heart swell with a little bit of pride. “You told me when we first started dating that you were jealous of my agent status because you had always wanted to be a special agent with the FBI.”

Maggie finally cracked a small smile and nodded, recalling the night vividly. “Yeah and things change.” She lifted her head to look at Alex, the smile resting easily on her lips. Maggie knew she’d give up the entire world to just be here with Alex. There wasn’t a dream bigger than her anymore.

Alex tilted her head to the side, that look crossing her face that warned her girlfriend she strongly disagreed, Maggie lifted her surrender and shook her head.

“I am beyond happy here in National City with you. Don’t try and fight me on this. Come and eat before it gets cold.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, hesitating in engaging an argument but let it slide. For the moment.

There night played out the same most did. They worked on cases for a little bit at their kitchen table before moving to the couch to watch something until they both started dozing off and retired to their bedroom. 

As they climbed into bed and shut the lights off, the moon shined bright through the crack in the shutters, bathing both of them in a silver right as they faced each other.

Alex lifted her hand to Maggie’s check, tracing her cheekbone with her index finger, studying all the features that she knew so well intently.

Maggie could almost see the thoughts racing in Alex’s mind.

“Say it.” She whispered, her fingers curling around Alex’s wrist and she shivered from the light touch.

“You have to go to the academy.” Alex replied in the same whisper.

“It’s five months apart. And then it’s wherever they assign me to the field office. I can’t ask you to give up the DEO and Kara.”

“So don’t ask. Let me offer.”

“Alex.”

“Maggie.”

Taking the silence, Maggie leaned forward and crushed her lips against Alex’s. A hand instantly tangled in her long hair as she slid on top of her girlfriend, her leg sliding between Alex’s. They could talk about it later.

***********  
Alex didn’t let the subject die in the days that followed. It was a stalemate. Maggie refused to entertain the idea of Alex giving up her entire life for her. Alex refused to entertain Maggie giving up her dream for her.

It was Kara who finally solved things for them. Since she had broken up with Mon-El, she had thrown herself into fixing things and it included Alex.

Cornering Maggie at NCPD one day, supposedly needing an interview about the uptick in criminal alien activity, she quickly turned things towards the stalemate.

“So you really aren’t going to go to the academy?” Kara asked in disbelief.

Frowning, Maggie shook her head. “Why am I not surprised Baby Danvers is getting involved?”

Kara rolled her eyes and set her pen down, completely forgetting about the so called interview. “You really don’t think you can handle five months apart?”

“It’s not the five months Kara.” Maggie said with a sigh, “I am not asking Alex to pack everything up and leave National City to follow me to Topeka or Omaha. This is her home. It’s my home too.”

A strange smile crossed Kara’s lips as a plan started formulating in her mind. “That’s it? The only thing stopping you is where you get assigned?”

Maggie nodded, slightly confused and afraid of the smile. “Yes.”

“So if there was a way to make sure you were in National City then you’d go?”

“What are you going to do?”

“Nothing! Nothing. Gotta go. Thanks for the interview.”

******  
For the next few days, both Maggie and Alex lived in anticipation of what Kara had done or was planning on doing. Alex had begged her not to get involved but it was a futile effort. 

As Maggie mulled around the DEO one late afternoon, waiting on Alex so they could head home, she caught Kara out of the corner of her eye coming into full view, a grin stretching across her entire face.

“What did you do?” Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Alex had taken that moment to come from another corridor and spotted her sister and girlfriend, the smile on Kara also causing her concern.

“Oh no Kara, what did you do?” Alex asked as she joined Maggie’s side.

“Just trust me.” She whispered excitedly before stepping aside. J’onn came into full view, walking alongside President Marsdin and chatting away.

“Kara.” Alex whispered in a very pointed tone.

“Madam President, you know Agent Danvers of course. And this is Detective Sawyer.” J’onn said, genuinely smiling as he exchanged a quick look with Kara.

“Detective Sawyer, what a pleasure.” President Marsin said warmly, shaking Maggie’s hand.

“Madam President. It’s an honor.” Maggie replied, a little flushed.

“I hear you are doing quite an honor for this country and heading to Quantico for the FBI Academy.” 

No one missed the smile and look the president gave to Kara.

“I’ve been considering it Ma'am. I’m just not sure if leaving for a field office outside of National City is what I want right now.” Maggie replied, casting a quick glare at Kara.

“Oh certainly. You’ve done some amazing work here with the DEO. You know, I’ve been wanting to foster stronger interagency cooperation. The presence of a strong field office here in National City would be very beneficial to this country. Would you be opposed to staying here as an agent Detective?”

A small rush of excitement exploded inside of Maggie. She should have known that Kara’s meddling would only result in something like this. She could feel Alex squeezing her wrist, that same excitement in her girlfriend.

“It would be a bigger honor Madam President.”

“Wonderful.” President Marsdin said with a grin, “Enjoy Quantico then Detective Sawyer. I’m sure we’ll meet again. Director J’onzz, see me off please?”

“Of course ma’am.”

Turning, the two walked off leaving the Danvers sisters and Maggie alone. Instantly, Alex had her arms wrapped around Maggie. Laughing, Maggie returned the embrace and had only a moment before Kara threw her arms around both of them.

“I gotta go check in with Winn about something real fast but we are going out for drinks to celebrate. My girlfriend is going to Quantico.” Alex said, busting with joy as she broke from Maggie. “I will be right back.”

Laughing, the smile stretching across her face, Maggie turned to Kara. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“I can’t believe you haven’t proposed yet.” Kara said once Alex was out of earshot. Maggie’s mouth dropped a little in shock before Kara laughed. “X-ray vision remember? No excuses anymore. Just ask her.”

**********  
Airports were the happiest and saddest place on Earth, at least to Maggie. She and Alex were right outside security, trying to savor every last moment they could have together. They’d skype every night and Alex was already planning to find some way out to Quantico for a visit, even if it wasn’t exactly allowed.

Checking her watch, Alex let out a sigh and stood, tugging Maggie up with her. “You’ve gotta go.” There was a strange pang to her tone. It wasn’t sadness or happiness, more as though longing was already overtaking her despite Maggie not being gone yet.

Standing, Maggie let out a deep breath and shook her head. “I can’t.” She said suddenly, dropping her bag to her feet.

“No, no, hey Maggie we talked about this. It’s five months. It’s not that long.” Alex said, trying to ease what she thought was second thoughts.

“Alex no I’m going to go.” Maggie said flustered, “I can’t go without doing something first.”

“What? What’s wrong? What do you need?”  
Laughing, as Alex once more managed to just calm her down effortlessly, Maggie slide her hand into her back pocket and gripped the ring tightly.

“I need you to say yes to a question first.”

“Yes.”

Maggie laughed again and pressed her lips to Alex’s in a quick kiss. “Can I ask the question?”

Nervousness was welling up in Alex. The worst was flashing through her mind as she imagined Maggie asking for space for the next few months, for an extended break or something like that. Just thinking about it felt like vice crushing her heart.

“Marry me?”

Alex let out a gasp as Maggie produced the ring from behind her back. Looking from the jewelry to Maggie, realizing that this was really happening, Alex broke out into a smile and nodded her head.

“Yes. Yes! Of course!”

Leaning in, Alex pressed her lips to Maggie’s, oblivious to the outside world entirely. Maggie was equally wrapped up that it took a few moments for them to break.

Taking Alex’s hand, Maggie slide the ring onto her finger and let out a happy sigh. “Forget the flight. I’ll just have Kara drop me in a few hours.”

Laughing, the two were drawn back together, arms holding each other as their lips were lost in each other.

Eleven months in and the two proved they really could handle anything together.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in over a year and in the last two days I became the trash king of sanvers and this came from it. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
